Di Bawah Naungan Payung
by 13th Hell
Summary: Keluarga seperti payung. Tempatmu berteduh. Kisah tentang anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya, Seorang pria yang hidup sendiri, dan seorang guru yang tak memiliki siapa pun. RnR Plis! Goto/Haiji, Haiji/Masayoshi, Goto/Masayoshi. AU.


Ia menggeser pintu di depannya, kemudian masuk yang langsung di sambut sapaan oleh ibunya. Ia pun mengikuti ibunya ke dapur.

"Akhirnya Kau datang juga Goto."

Ibunya memberikan handuk dan secangkir the hangat. Ia pun duduk di meja makan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ya, kereta nya terlambat karna badai."

Menyesap the nya, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sedikit bernostalgia karena sudah lama ia tak kembali ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka di ruang tamu," Ibunya masih sibuk menyiapkan makan. "Jenazahnya sudah dikremasi siang tadi, dupanya ada di ruang tengah."

Goto hanya mengaguk, ia pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

Memandangi dua bingkai foto besar bergambar orang yang ia kenali, ia memejamkan mata dan berdoa setelah membakar dupa. Hari ini ia kembali ke rumah orang tuanya, karena mendengar pamannya mengalami kecelakaan yang merengut nyawa pamannya dan istrinya. Meski sejujurnya ia kurang dekat dengan keluarganya.

Selesai berdoa ia menoleh ke arah pintu ruang tengahnya, di sana sosok seorang bocah bersurai abu-abu sedang memandangnya datar. Ia kenal dengan bocah itu, bocah itu anak dari pamannya yang meninggal.

"Siapa kau? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Ah ya, ini memang pertemuan pertama ia dengan bocah itu. Ia memang tak pernah dekat dengan keluarga ibunya, jadi wajar jika bocah itu tak mengenalinya.

"Namaku Goto, sepupumu."

Bocah itu hanya menagngguk, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Goto.

"Kau mirip ayahku."

Ternyata itu yang membuat bocah itu tertarik, mungkin tadi bocah itu memperhatikannya karna mengira ayahnya hidup kembali.

"Ayahmu adalah pamanku dari keluarga ibuku, ibuku juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

Bocah itu lagi-lagi hanya menganggaku paham, kini ia sedang memainkan PSP ditangannya.

"Hei. Sepertinya kau biasa saja, orang tuamu meninggal?"

"Kalau aku menangis pun, orang tuaku tak bisa hidup kembali juga kan?"

Kini Goto yang mengagguk,

"Tapi bukankah kau sedih kau kini sendirian?"

"Tidak juga, sebentar lagi Aku akan berada di tempat yang ramai. Keluargamu pasti tak ada yang mau mengasuhku, jadi mereka pasti akan memutuskan untuk membawaku ke panti asuhan. Di sana pasti sangat ramai, jadi sebaiknya aku menikmati waktuku sendiri sekarang."

Goto menaikan satu alisnya, anak ini lebih dewasa dari yang ia bayangkan. Padahal pertanyaannya sejak tadi bukanlah pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab bocah berumur tujuh tahun, seperti bocah di hadapannya ini.

"Sebaiknya Kau pergi, keluargamu pasti menunggumu."

Goto menghela nafas, kemudian bangkit meninggalkan bocah itu.

"Seandainya aku lebih tua."

Langkah Goto terhenti, dilihatnya punggung bocah yang kini sedang memainkan PSP-nya itu. Apa ia tadi salah dengar? Benaknya bertanya, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaaaa! Kau benar-benar mirip denganya!"

"Aku kaget sekali! Ku kira Fuji hidup kembali! Waah!"

Goto tahu pasti, ia akan disambut begini oleh keluarganya. Ia memang jarang bertemu pamannya Fuji, bahkan mungkin hanya dua kali. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa semirip itu dengan pamannya. Ia juga tak mengerti.

"Tapi Goto-kun, Kau makin tampan saja ya? Berapa gadis yang sudah jatiih hati padamu, eh?"

Kini bibinya Riko memujinya, ia hanya tersenyum terpaksa.

"Yah sayangnya, dia masih sendiri padahal usianya sudah 30 tahun. Benar-benar payah kau Goto."

Pamannya menepuk keras punggungnya, ia benar-benar ingin cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Itulah kenapa ia jarang sekali bertemu keluarganya, lebih tepat ia memang tak pernah ingin bertemu mereka.

"Sudah-sudah! Kita di sini untuk membicarakan Haiji, bukan mengolok-olok Goto."

Pamannya yang lain menengahi, suasana pun kembali tenang.

"Aku tidak mengerti pikiran anak itu, ia bahkan tak menangis saat orang tuanya meninggal bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Sampai sekarang pun ia hanya diam saja dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Aku jadi sedikit takut pada bocah itu."

Goto hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan keluarganya sambil menghisap rokok.

"Hei Riko bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengasuhnya?"

"Eeeh?! Aku juga punya anak berusia sama dan dia perempuan yang benar saja!"

Dan kini suasana semakin menegang dengan dilemparnya tanggung jawab untuk mengurus bocah yang kini yatim-piatu itu. Goto mulai merasa risih, bukankah bocah itu juga keluraga mereka?

"Bagaimana kalu kita taruh saja dia di panti asuhan? Aku tau panti asuhan yang bagus."

Ide itu terbersit dari salah satu pamannya, Goto menghentikan isapan rokoknya. Apalagi saat keluarganya mulai setuju dengan ide yang menurutnya gila itu.

BRAK!

Goto mematikan punting rokoknya dengan kasar, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. semua mata pun terfokus padanya.

"Biarkan Aku yang mengasuhnya!"

Dan pupil keluarganya membelalak, mendengar pernyataannya.

* * *

**Title: Di Bawah Naungan Payung**

**Disclaimer: Takahiro Omori & Hideyuki Kurata**

**Usagi Drop by Yumi Unita (my inspirasi)**

**Genre: Family, Drama.**

**Samurai Flamenco Fanfic by**

**©hell13**

* * *

Ia kembali menghela nafas, hujan seolah mengejeknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya satu jam sebelumnya tadi, mungkin karena terbawa emosi ia jadi tak berpikir panjang.

"Kalau Kau menyesal, Kau bisa kembali dan minta maaf atas keputusanmu."

Bocah di sampingnya menyadarkannya.

"Tch! Diam Kau."

Ia kembali berjalan. Ia tak pernah menyesal akan keputusannya, sesungguhnya ia justru sudah memantapkan pikirannya. Namun tetap saja batinnya masih berperang. Di bawah payung ia menggenggam tangan mungil bocah itu, meyakinkan diri bahwa langkahnya benar.

* * *

"_Goto! Mengurus anak itu tidak semudah yang bayangkan!"_

"_Aku tau. Tapi biarkan aku mencobanya!"_

"_Kau! Suamiku, coba nasihati anakmu ini!"_

_Ibunya menatap ayahnya meminta ia mengubah pernyataan Goto._

"_Sudahlah, bisarkan saja dia."_

"_Suamiku!"_

"_Ibu tolonglah! Jika aku tak kuat mengurusnya maka aku akan menyetujui mengenai panti asuhan itu! tapi biarkan aku mencobanya!"_

_Sebuah jitakan menyentuh tempurung kepalanya._

"_Jangan main-main! Kau akan menyakitinya, jika niatmu begitu! Kau harus serius menjaganya!"_

_Ibunya sesungguhnya memikirikan bocah itu. _

"_Aku serius. Aku akan menjaganya dan mengurus bocah itu dengan serius. Jadi kumohon, ijinkanlah!"_

_Goto membungkukan badannya, memohon pada kedua orang tuanya._

"_Baiklah. Tapi jangan mengeluh jika kau tak kuat."_

_Goto pun tersenyum dengan jawaban ibunya. Setelah itu keputusan mengenai panti asuhan dibatalkan, Haiji diputuskan untuk tinggal bersama Goto. Haiji pun menerima Goto saat ia mengajaknya dan sore itu pun mereka pulang untuk ke apartemen Goto._

* * *

"Masuklah!"

Mereka telah sampai di apartemen Goto, Goto menaruh barangnya di sofa kemudian menuju dapur. Haiji memperhatikan rumah baru yang akan ia tinggali mulai saat ini. Apartemen itu cukup luas, satu kamar, satu ruang tamu dan satu lagi dapur.

"Maaf, apartemenku tak sebesar rumahmu. Tapi kurasa cukup untuk ditinggali dua orang."

Haiji hanya mengangguk, ia menaruh ranselnya di sofa kemudian duduk.

"Aku tak tau apa yang kau suka, tapi ku rasa setiap anak suka coklat panas."

"Terima kasih."

Hening, mereka hanya menikmati minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Emm. Goto, kenapa kau mengajukan diri untuk mengasuhku?"

"Kau memang tidak sopan ya? Tapi ya sudahlah panggil sesukamu. Untuk pertanyaanmu, karena aku tau kau tak suka panti asuhan."

Bocah itu menoleh cepat ke arahnya, bulir _metalic_-nya melebar.

"Aku benarkan?"

Goto tersenyum, bocah itu kembali menatap gelas di tangannya. Semburat merah tipis, terlihat menghiasi pipinya. Goto mengacak-acak rambut bocah itu.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, akan ku siapkan air panas."

.

.

.

.

Badai kembali datang. Derak ranting yang menyentuh kaca jendela, berderik ngilu. Haiji terbangun dari tidurnya, suara-suara yang ditimbulkan badai sangat menganggunya. Ia menarik selimutnya agar menutupi kepalanya, namun bunyi gelegar petir membuatnya terkejut. Bocah itu mengintip dari balik selimutnya, memandang pria yang tidur di futon berbeda di sampingnya. Bibirnya ia gigit, pelan tubuhnya mulai bergerak. Dan bunyi Guntur yang kedua membuat gerakannya dipercepat, kini tubuhnya ada di dekapan pria di sampingnya. Ia pun kembali tenang.

"Hmm… eh?" Goto terbangun, sadar ada gumpalan selimut berada di dekapannya, "Haiji? Kau ketakutan, eh? Ternyata Kau tetap saja bocah."

Goto pun memeluk bocah di balik selimut itu, berusaha mengusir ketakutannya.

.

.

.

.

Bulir _metalic_-nya mulai terlihat seiring terbukanya kelopak matanya. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul tujuh, Haiji pun bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Goto. Goto!"

Ia mengguncang-guncang pria yang masih tidur itu.

"Hnng… Haiji? Ada apa?"

Setengah tidur Goto mencoba bangkit.

"Aku harus pergi sekolah."

"Oh."

Hening. Goto mengucek matanya, nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Namun kemudian kata terkahir Haiji menyadarkannya penuh.

"Hah?! Sekolah?!"

"Ya, aku anak SD kau tau kan."

Oh ya. Dia lupa.

"Bibi telah mengeluarkanku dari sekolah lamaku, tapi kau harus mendaftarkanku di sekolah baru."

Goto menampar dahinya, lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendaftarkanmu di SD kota ini. Tapi mungkin baru besok kau bisa masuk. Sepertinya kita juga harus membelikanmu peralatan sekolah."

Benar-benar pekerjaan yang banyak. Goto pun bangkit dari futonnya sedang Haiji hanya mengangguk, setuju.

Mereka kini berada di pusat perbelanjaan, membelikan peralatan sekolah yang dibutuhkan Haiji. Setelah itu, Goto akan menuju SD di kota itu lalu mendaftarkan Haiji sebagai murid baru di sana. Haiji hanya mengikuti apa yang Goto lakukan, anak itu lebih sering memainkan PSP-nya.

"Ya aku sudah mendaftarkannya."

"Tenanglah, Bu. Ia baik-baik saja, dari tadi ia terus memainkan game nya. Kurasa tak masalah."

"yah, kami akan ke sana pada hari minggu. Ya selamat malam."

Sambungan telepon dengan ibunya pun terputus. Ia menghela nafas lelah, kemudian menoleh pada Haiji yang masih sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Goto pun bangkit dan mengambil PSP itu.

"Sudah waktunya untuk kau tidur, Aku sita ini sampai besok pagi."

Goto tersenyum, lalu menaruh benda itu di atas lemari. Haiji hanya melihatnya datar, ia menghela nafas namun kemudian bangkit dan menuju kamar. Mau tak mau ia harus tidur.

.

.

.

.

Goto mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga, berterima kasih pada sekolah SD Haiji yang lumayan jauh dari rumah. Haiji yang diboncengnya diam saja, ia hanya fokus pada PSPnya. Setelah sampai Goto berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah, dengan nafas terengah-engah ia menggendong Haiji menuju ruang kepala seoklah. Namun saat ia membuka pintu, orang lain juga akan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari.

"Aduh!"

Orang itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei, Kau tidak apa-apa kan?–"

"Ah ya–"

"–Haiji!"

Eh?

Bocah itu mengagguk.

"Huft. Syukurlah. Ah! Kita harus cepat, aku masih harus bekerja setelah ini!"

Goto menarik tangan Haiji dan langsung membawa masuk ke ruangan itu. Lupa pada orang yang ditabraknya tadi, yang masih bingung melihat pintu ruangan yang kini telah tertutup rapat. Orang itu bangkit kemudian menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor. Namun baru selesai ia menepuk debu di celananya, orang yang menabraknya keluar dari ruangan tadi. Ia pun menatap tajam orang itu.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf!"

"Eh?"

Goto mengakat alisnya, bingung dengan pemuda bersurai coklat dihadapannya.

Siapa dia?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Fanfic kedua~ yeyeye lalala~ ripiw jika berkenan. Cuma dua chapter. Gue gereget pengen bikin GotoYoshiHai~ **


End file.
